GNY-004 Gundam Plutone
GNY-004 Gundam Plutone (aka Gundam Plutone, Plutone), is the predecessor to Gundam Virtue/Nadleeh, designed around the concept of regeneration and evolution. The Gundam is featured in the manga side-stories of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and its sequel, Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. The unit was initially piloted by Chall Acustica, but it's later piloted by Fon Spaak. After the unit's destruction in late A.D. 2307, the Innovators took the remains of the MS to rebuild and reverse-engineer their own unit, GNY-004B Black Plutone Gundam. It's powered by a GN Drive Tau and piloted by Bring Stabity. Technology & Combat Characteristics It sports a number of armor-plated devices fed by partially external conduits linked to the back of the GN Drive. Openings in the plates reveal several GN condensers, notably on the unit's shoulders, hips, and elbows. There are also vents on either side of both legs. The purpose of this equipment is to create GN field. Plutone is also equipped with a core fighter that contains the GN Drive when detached from the suit. Currently, known armaments includes a GN beam rifle, a large GN shield, and two GN beam sabers. The Plutone is also the first Gundam to make use of the GN Composite Armor and a GN field that would encompass the whole MS. System Features *GN Field GN particle vents are built throughout the body of Plutone to generate a GN Field. As one of the first Gundams to have a GN Field, the unit went through constant testing and fine tuning to perfect particle field generation process. *Trans-Am System *Trial System Trial was actually a later consideration with Plutone. The unit originally didn't have Trial installed, but after successful applications with Nadleeh, it was seriously reconsidered to be retrofitted. It's unconfirmed if the system was ever installed and/or executed in combat. Variants *GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone :Black Gundam Plutone is a rebuild variant of the original. Just about everything in regards to the system was built into the Innovators' version, but without a Trial System nor Trans-Am System. History Chall Acustica was the original Meister of Plutone. A severe malfunction during a mission severely injured her and killed her fellow Gundam Meisters Ruido Resonance and Marlene Vlady, the parents of Feldt Grace. The GN Drive suffered a particle overload. Despite (or perhaps because of) Chall's reluctance to have it used again, the Plutone seems to have been Fereshte Gundam Meister Fon Spaak's favorite Gundam, as he would use it even when he had been ordered to pilot the Gundam Astraea Type F instead. Unlike Fereshte's other Gundams, Plutone had no "mask" or other equipment to hide the fact that it is a Gundam, but Fon reasoned that this could be dealt with by simply killing all witnesses. The Plutone was destroyed in a battle with the Throne Gundams, after Team Trinity used the hacked Veda to set off the bomb strapped to Fon's neck. Its core fighter escaped with the Solar Furnace intact, and Hanayo was able to use its GN drive to head to the Ptolemy where Fon Spark underwent immediate surgery at the hands of one of Hanayo's old comrades: Dr. Moreno. For a short period of time, Innovator manages to salvage the wreckage of Plutone and repair it. The restored Plutone has a black color scheme and is refitted with a GN Drive Tau. Based on its data, the Innovator developed the GNZ series of mobile suits beginning with the GNZ-001 GRM Gundam. Similarities with the GNZ series include the usage of a back mounted escape pod for the pilot as well as the GN-Field ability included in the Garazzo. Bring Stabity was given this unit to assist Fon while the latter was attempting to drop an asteroid onto the Earth. The Plutone was later destroyed by Hixar Fermi piloting the GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, but Bring escaped in the Core Fighter. Some time afterwards, Plutone was salvaged and repaired by Fon for his own uses. Pics Gallery File:Plutone's GN Composite Armor.jpg|Lineart showcasing how the GN Composite Armor works plu4543.png Notes *Plutone is named after Pluton, the 9th planet and god Pluto. Pluto was the Roman god of the underworld, the counterpart of the Greek Hades *The Plutone exists in two different color schemes, one black and one (mainly) white and blue. This is similar to the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II from Mobile Suit Z Gundam, which had a different color scheme depending on who owned it (the original Gundam Mk. II's belonging to the Titans were black while the one stolen by the AEUG was painted in the same colors and the original RX-78-2 Gundam References File:Gundam Plutone 00P.jpg File:Gundam Plutone 00P II.jpg File:Gundam Plutone 00P III.jpg File:Krung Thep Plutone.jpg Plutone_005.jpg File:Krung Thep Plutone II.jpg File:Krung Thep Plutone III.jpg File:Krung Thep Plutone IV.jpg File:00F Gundam Plutone Article.jpg File:Plutone Core Fighter Mag.jpg File:4305480518_3cd34ceafa_b.jpg File:4304733911_8eab12ccff_b.jpg External Links *Gundam Plutone on Wikipedia *Gundam Plutone on MAHQ